


Риторика и риторика

by Inquisitio



Series: Кровь, Любовь и Риторика [1]
Category: Rosencrantz & Guildenstern are Dead - Stoppard, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inquisitio/pseuds/Inquisitio
Summary: Лирическое эссе про отношения Лютика и Вальдо.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Valdo Marx
Series: Кровь, Любовь и Риторика [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854442
Kudos: 3





	Риторика и риторика

**Author's Note:**

> Мидквел к «Любви и риторике» (https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583569/chapters/62088322).  
> Вальдо Маркса в моей голове по-прежнему играет Эйдан Тёрнер.

_— Не делай паузы, если в этом нет крайней необходимости, — гремела старая актриса, колотя кулаком по столу, — но уж если сделала, тяни её, сколько сможешь._

_Сомерсет Моэм_

Лютик в изнеможении падает лицом в подушку и не шевелится. Ах, если бы вино можно было пить чисто умозрительно! Потому что сейчас сил нет даже на то, чтобы наливать и глотать.

Его рот набит глупыми обрывками фраз, которые ничего не значат. Ещё не хватало записывать весь этот бред себе на погибель.

Он лежит с закрытыми глазами и позволяет мыслям лениво плескаться в голове. Смутные волны набегают и с тихим шипением откатываются назад. Пузырьки пены — недодуманные образы — лопаются в лёгком недоумении. И это всё?..

_Внутри твоего имени спрятан лёд, я обжигаю гортань об это скользкое совершенство._

_Затыкаешь мне рот просто тем, что ты где-то есть._

_Получу ли я за своё прерванное молчание немного спесивой нежности? Удар по губам? Или всё вместе (ох, боги)?_

Да провались я пропадом.

***

Вальдо слишком осторожен, чтобы облекать свои мысли в слова. Но это безумие совершенно необходимо прибить к листу бумаги. Поэтому он просто выводит своим каллиграфическим почерком любые выражения, кроме тех, что первыми приходят в голову. Имена, географические названия, заглавия книг, обрывки цитат, застрявших в голове. Говорят, что монотонные занятия успокаивают.

 _Эльсинор._ Какое холодное слово. Могильная плита в инее.

 _Золотой дракон на лазоревом фоне._ Символизирует… наверняка что-то очень величественное.

 _Многоразличные размышления преподобного Хельдигар_ … Хельги… не помню, как это пишется. Короче размышления о… Грехах суетного мира? Тщетных предосторожностях? Неловких оправданиях? Бессмысленных поползновениях?

 _Один из наигалантнейших способов выразить свои тайные мысли — язык цветов._ Фиалка — скромность, тюльпан — храбрость, незабудка — ну понятное дело, ландыш с васильком — преданное ожидание. Дикий шиповник — боль и удовольствие, ромашки — вечная любовь, ромашки с лютиками… — да сколько можно! — ядовитая вечная любовь, не иначе.

Вальдо давит на перо слишком сильно, брызги чернил летят во все стороны, по листу расползается безобразная клякса. Он макает мизинец в эту лужу, коряво царапает поперёк изящных строчек: «Вальдо Маркс — идиот» и удовлетворённо вздыхает.

Признал очевидное и заслужил пойти спать. Молодец.

В полусне можно хоть немного отдохнуть от себя. Но есть риск нарваться на кое-кого похуже.

***

Вальдо ненавидит просыпаться. Это преступление — выходить из состояния блаженства, когда ты растворён в бессмысленном облаке и ни за что не отвечаешь. Ведь как только просыпаешься, нужно мучительно собирать себя по кусочкам, задраивать люки, конопатить каждую щель, чтобы внутрь не просочилось ничего лишнего.

Лютик преданно обожает каждое новое утро. Святые боги, он прожил ещё один день, и солнце снова взошло, что в некотором роде и его личное достижение. Ему не нужно ничего вспоминать, выныривая из дремоты, он и так научился существовать в полусне, этой мягкой броне, поглощающей удары.

***

Пора признать, Лютик — не внешний объект привязанности. Он часть души и тела, пусть и доставляющая постоянные проблемы. Родинка в неудобном месте, острый край зуба, который постоянно трогаешь языком, паразит в неровно пульсирующей сердечной мышце. Маленькое сладкое уродство, выросшее вместе с Вальдо, внутри Вальдо, в наказание Вальдо.

Вальдо — это не человек, а пощечина, причем адресованная персонально Лютику. От него горит лицо, чешутся ладони, пересыхает во рту. Стыдная лихорадка, от которой, раз заболев, невозможно избавиться навсегда. Лютик изнемогает при каждом рецидиве, и от бешенства у него сладко кружится голова.

***

От Лютика хочется биться головой о стену и стонать в голос до полной потери самоуважения. Как этот человек может вызывать у него такой шквал эмоций лишь фактом своего существования?! И кто! Мислдарь воплощенная безвкусица, инфантильная бестолочь, которая мечется во все стороны, пытаясь выпить море в два глотка. Иногда Вальдо злится так, что готов заплатить нужным людям, чтобы завтра же увидеть мумифицированную голову Лютика у себя на камине. Непременно с любезной улыбкой на устах: таксидермист обо всём позаботится.

От Вальдо хочется одновременно плакать и ругаться непотребными словами, написать лучшую поэму на свете и заставить соперника сожрать её, страницу за страницей. Хочется вырвать это бесчувственное сердце и скормить бродячим собакам. Нет, лучше разодрать на мелкие кусочки! Потому что больше всего на свете Лютик хочет узнать, что этот велеречивый мерзавец чувствует на самом деле. И, великие боги, понять, как он может так писать, это же, вашу мать, не поэзия, а кристаллография!..

***

Они, не сговариваясь, провоцируют друг друга на самое худшее. Это почти сознательное решение: пусть лучше разочарование настигнет сейчас. Правда, это «сейчас» растягивается на много лет, оба ждут (кажется, уже с нетерпением) унизительной катастрофы, а она, вот незадача, всё не происходит. В результате они бесконечно вынимают из рукавов самые черные карты: пороки (чаще выдуманные), заботливо выпяченные недостатки, самые отвратительные привычки, какие смогли в себе откопать. Смотри, как я могу! Ты даже не догадываешься, насколько я умею быть противным!.. Или ещё лучше: приоткрыть краешек своей уязвимости, наблюдать за реакцией, сидя в засаде, а потом сделать вид, что ничего не было. Маленькие подлости, настолько изящные, что походят на ухаживание.

Эти игры безмерно развлекают окружающих, но выматывают настолько, что иногда впору рухнуть в обморок прямо посреди диалога. Симуляция вражды также невыносима, как и любая другая. Нет, ещё хуже! Изображать ненависть, которой не испытываешь, это как мазать лицо грязью из ложной скромности: глупо и бессмысленно.

***

Они так одержимы друг другом, что ловят каждую сплетню, упоминание в чужом разговоре, а при встрече — каждый вздох. Знают наизусть все баллады друг друга, и иногда, запершись на три замка, поют их только для себя. Оба считают это чрезвычайно порочным удовольствием.

Вальдо умеет подделывать почерк Лютика.

Лютик умеет подделывать стиль Вальдо.

Никто из них не умеет подделывать равнодушие.

***

Лютик никак не может представить себе лицо Вальдо, когда его нет рядом. Он не видит линий, только светотень, образ распадается на тысячу деталей. Вот завиток волос, вот блеск глаз, а что между ними?

Но зато Лютик откуда-то знает, как бьётся его сердце. Или он это себе придумал? Они же никогда в жизни не обнимались (кроме тех случаев, когда пытались друг друга убить, но это не считается)… Лютик привык не сдерживать себя в фантазиях, но тут даже его смелое воображение робеет, он просто не смеет думать обо всём этом на трезвую голову. Но поскольку выпивает Лютик не так уж редко, храбрости ему не занимать.

Вальдо может нарисовать лицо Лютика в любую минуту и для этого ему даже не нужно закрывать глаз. Он может воспроизвести любую из его смешных гримас или печальных улыбок, вздёрнутые брови, наморщенный нос, пальцы, гладящие воздух.

Вальдо ничего не придумывает — зачем? Он всего лишь скрупулёзно изучает материал, складывая факты, как пасьянс, который сходится с удручающим постоянством. Когда стало ясно, что он копает себе эмоциональную яму, было поздно. Окружить себя интересом к Лютику, раздражением на Лютика, сплетнями про Лютика, шпионством за Лютиком и удивляться, почему это Лютик не входит у него из головы? Да уж, действительно, загадка.

***

Лютик и Вальдо знают друг про друга всё: сколько денег соперник заработал в минувшем месяце, с кем спал и каким способом, какие книги прочёл и в какой компании развлекался. Ведь вся это чрезвычайно ценная информация может пригодиться для ловкого удара в очередной пикировке!

А ещё Вальдо знает, что Лютик на нервной почве обкусывает пальцы и до сих пор считает себя неудачником и уродцем. Лютик знает, что Вальдо с трудом добился нормальной дикции, и какие приступы чёрной меланхолии иногда одолевают его.

Но они никогда не язвят про эти вещи. Сами не знают почему.

***

От нервного срыва на брудершафт их спасает только то, что они редко видятся. Но теперь деваться некуда, а, значит, катастрофа неминуема, и оба в азартном предвкушении. Хотя бы потому, что жить на грани сердечного приступа изнурительно.

Лютик и Вальдо не вчера родились и прекрасно понимают, что всё это на самом деле значит. Не хватает легкого дуновения ветра, случайного толчка, чтобы пружина распрямилась, и их качнуло в любую из сторон.

Да поскорей бы уже, о боги, сил совсем не осталось.

***

Совершенно случайная (ха!) утренняя встреча в коридоре, как обычно, превращается в фарсовую интермедию.

— У тебя удивительно помятый вид. Как ты этого добиваешься? Специально набиваешь подушку камнями, чтобы казаться ещё более жалким?

_единственный человек на свете, которому идёт синева под глазами_

— Зато ты как всегда расфуфырился, словно тебя сегодня будут короновать.

_почему тебе не кланяется каждый встречный, это же что-то фантастическое_

— В этом-то замке? Вполне возможно, ведь скоро прямые наследники закончатся. А я хотя бы представительный.

_да ты просто сияешь, великие боги, куда это годится, мы тут все ослепнем_

— Бедная Дания! Тогда вместо задорной резни и оглушительных пьянок её ждут годы затяжного моралите.

_хватит играть бровями, я щас умру прямо тут_

— Не бойся за страну, дружок, я тебя обязательно оставлю при дворе. Твои подзаборные песенки будут пользоваться спросом на конюшне.

_ты так улыбаешься, словно мы уже лежим в постели, сейчас же прекрати_

_не прекращу_

Они зависают в оглушительно непристойном молчании. Впрочем, этому стыду уже лет десять, оба привыкли.

***

Если отбросить старые обиды и вдуматься, вся эта дутая вражда выросла из эстетического конфликта.

Профессиональный поэт буквально не может позволить себе сказать собрату по ремеслу «я тебя люблю», это пошло. Зато как свежо и оригинально повторять, как заведённый, «я тебя ненавижу»!..

Поэтому они бесконечно сбивают пену с волны: снижают пафос, которого нет, иронически обыгрывают отрицаемый обоими факт.

Лютик и Вальдо ломают дешёвую комедию на предельном внутреннем накале страстей, что даёт чудовищные результаты.

Оба с удовольствием написали бы об этом балладу. Вальдо — эстетскую поделку со сложными метафорами, Лютик — развесёлые комические куплеты.

Возможно, ещё и напишут.


End file.
